If These Wings Could Fly
by Darkdiva14
Summary: "You're telling me that the oldest, most powerful demon of Lucifer's is after me?" Elena's frightened voice drowned out the sound of the pouring rain. Dean gathered her face in his hands, the gold in his hazel eyes blending smoothly into forest green. The comfort that knowledge once provided her now left a pang in her heart. "We'll protect you." He swore. "But what if you can't?"
1. Broken Strings

**A/N.**

I remember posting this about two years ago and thinking to myself, "This could be awesome." I don't watch Supernatural as much as I should and TVD has lost its appeal. But I re-read the original story I wrote and could not help myself. It seemed pretty decent and I never gave myself much credit when it came to writing. So, I was genuinely surprised that I found myself interested in picking up writing again let alone trying with this story once more.

I decided to upload it again under a new title. I will be editing the chapters that others might recall. I want things to flow and I don't want to rush the connections, which I feel I might have done before. This is still an idea in the works and I am just getting back to writing and finding my passion again, so please be patient with me. Offer criticism. Give me reviews. Let me know that you are with me, that you are enjoying this, and I will do my best to keep updating.

For those who read the original, I sincerely apologize. As you all were aware, I recently dealt with a loss of someone very close to me and it surprised me how deeply the death impacted me and my studies. But I am back now and for those who were waiting patiently for updates, I do sincerely apologize again and hope that I can get such amazing and patient followers and reviewers.

* * *

Summary: After being resurrected from Hell by Castiel, Dean finds himself along with Sam traveling to Mystic Falls to find a weapon that could possibly destroy Lucifer once and for all. And then he encounters nineteen year old Elena Gilbert – a stubborn and independent young woman who just so happens to drive Dean up the wall the second they meet. And who just so happens to be that very key that Castiel told them of. Despite reluctance from both Dean and Elena respectively, the trio along with Elena's mysterious best friend, Bonnie Bennett, find themselves on the road, hunting demons and trying to stop the end of the world as they know it all the while trying to ignore their own problems. But how long until tensions become too unbearable? Why is Castiel so damn elusive? And why is Elena so important?

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own myself some sexy Winchester, I don't. I don't own the characters, the storyline, and I definitely don't own anyone mentioned from The Vampire Diaries. They belong to their prospective owners, whom I respect for their creativity, and I am using them because well, I'm bored and writing helps during breaks. Enjoy and don't forget to review.

* * *

Prologue

**Secondhand White Baby Grand – Smash Cast**

_Through missing keys and broken strings the music was our own_

_Until the day we said our last goodbyes_

_The baby grand was sent away_

_A child all alone, to pray somebody else would realize_

_That something secondhand and broken still can make a pretty sound_

_Even if it doesn't have a place to live_

_Oh, the words are still unspoken now that Mama's not around_

_But that Secondhand White Baby Grand still has something beautiful to give_

* * *

It was almost always terrifying when one awoke after emerging from a deep slumber. The thin skin of Elena Gilbert's eyelids fluttered as her brain slowly returned to awareness, a slight twitch alerting anyone who paid attention that she was in the process of awaking. Slowly but surely, small and almond-shaped eyes opened on their own only to close just as quickly. Her body felt heavy yet light, as if she were atop a cloud in the dark sky of the night. However, the slight jerk of the car from the wheels driving over a bump in the road alerted her to the fact that she indeed was not in the sky and that although she herself could not move at the moment, she was in fact moving.

At least, whatever she was in was moving.

It took moments longer than Elena would have wanted for her body to regain its ability to move. She hated it. There was an instinctual panic that seized her chest, causing for a small moan to escape her dry lips. She blinked once, twice, before her eyes were able to focus long enough to recognize the ceiling of her father's SUV. Moments later, her hands were able to move and groggily, Elena managed to push herself up into a sitting position, relief flooding her system at finally being able to move once more.

Only for her eyes to fall upon her quiet parents who sat in the front two seats, concentrated on their two individual tasks.

"Mom…Dad?" Her voice came out raspy and dry, her throat parched. Normally and if her body was correct, it was some time past three in the morning and Elena typically found herself in the kitchen drinking water at this time. She coughed gently to clear her throat, brow furrowing just slightly at not receiving a response from either of her parents. "M-mom?"

"Hold on, Elena," Miranda Gilbert finally responded, eyes trained solely on what appeared to be a map from Elena's position. Elena leaned back sleepily against the cushioned seats, mind flooded with images which conflicted with the blurry scene outside the dark tinted windows. The steady and heavy pitter-patter of the rain outside the vehicle nearly lulled Elena back to sleep and her eyes fluttered close for two seconds before they opened, wide and alert.

"Jeremy." Jeremy was not in the car. In fact, how did she get in the car? And when did she even get dressed? The last thing Elena remembered was her mother barging into her room demanding that Elena get up and Elena groggily complying only to fall back onto the mattress, still in her shorts and tank top. Now, she wore a hoodie over the tank top and jeans. And her brother was nowhere to be found. "Where is Jer?" Miranda shot her daughter a solemn look through the rear view mirror and Elena's heart stuttered.

"We had to leave him behind, Elena." Elena's breath caught in her throat. "Don't worry. He is safe."

"Safe from what?" Miranda did not reply. Instead, she turned back to the map and appeared to concentrate on it. The thunder rolled ominously over their heads and Elena flinched. Thunderstorms always set her on edge and her parents' silence only managed to make her feel even warier. "Mom, where are we?"

"Virginia," Grayson offered gruffly and Elena met his piercing gaze in the rear view mirror. "We're about five miles from Mystic Falls." Elena just stared, shocked.

"But why? I don't have to be at school until September." Elena would be attending Mystic Falls College. It was a relatively small school, obviously by the name, but a decent one at that. It was near her childhood friend, Bonnie, Bennett, and Elena received a full scholarship.

None of this made sense. She should not be in a car on her way to Virginia and not with her brother. She should be back at home, in a warm room and under soft sheets and a heavy blanket. She should be doing her final shopping excursion with Madison and watching out for Jeremy. She should be asleep right now, damnit. Why the hell was she awake? Why was she heading towards Virginia? And why were her parents being so fucking elusive?

"Things are…complicated right now," Grayson explained cryptically, his tone sharp and words causing fear to burn at the pit of Elena's stomach, and right hand moving over to the glove department of his truck. When he pulled out a revolver, Elena gulped, a flutter of nerves erupting in her belly. When he extended the gun towards her, that was when Elena knew something was seriously wrong.

"What do you mean by complicated?"

No response.

Lightning flashed across the dark skies and the thunder crackled along with it, louder than anything Elena had ever heard. She didn't even attempt to hide her flinch and stared at her parents, fearful. "What do you mean, _complicated_?"

Miranda hurriedly shoved the map to her floor before her feet, a frantic sound akin to a whimper escaping her throat as she seemed to be searching for something. She obviously gave up because she stopped, grasped the gun in her husband's hands, and shoved the weapon into her daughters. Elena glanced at it offensively, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Elena, listen to me and do exactly as I say," Miranda said and Elena nodded. A few tears managed to slip out, dripping onto her cheeks. "Something bad is about to happen and I cannot protect you anymore. No matter what happens – no matter what you see – you have to find Bonnie. Promise me."

"B-Bonnie?" Elena was incredulous. "Wh-what…why would I need –

"Elena, promise me," Miranda demanded and Elena's breath hitched in her throat.

"Yes, yes…I promise. F-find Bonnie." She sobbed at that last syllable. Miranda nodded, pleased that Elena was actually listening.

"Good. She is the only person you need right now." Grayson muttered something under his breath and turned the vehicle, rolling into a wooded area but still on the road. "Follow the path. Don't stray. And if you have to use that," she gestured to the gun in Elena's shaky hands, "use it."

"Mom, please…" Elena shook her head repeatedly, steadily crying and disbelieving that this was happen. An all-consuming sense of dread and fear filled her and her mother's saddened eyes and the smile that should have been comforting only made her cry harder.

"I know, baby. I wish you could understand." Miranda reached back for just a few moments, her fingertips grazing Elena's cheeks, leaving a whisper of reassurance and affection that caused a horrid sob to erupt. "I love you…so much. We both do. You…you know that, right?" Miranda's rather doubtful, almost fearful inquiry caused Elena to meet her gaze steadily, nodding slowly and surely.

"I love you –

A flash of lightning struck the ground before their vehicle and Grayson's foot slammed down on the brake hard. Elena screamed as the vehicle skidded to a stunning halt only for the truck to tilt forward until it flipped all the way onto its back. It crashed onto its back heavily, glass shattering around them. When Elena was finally able to regain focus, she found herself on the roof of the vehicle, body sore. For a moment, all was silent save for the raindrops that stabbed at the pavement as if they could somehow break the ground and reach the innermost part of the Earth. Then Elena coughed and raised her head only to wince. Her right hand instinctively shot out and her fingers grazed over a cut on the right side of her head, right at her hairline. Her fingertips were wet and when she pulled them back to inspect the digits, she found blood.

Coughing again, Elena struggled to raise herself on her elbows and glanced at one of the back windows. It was the only semi-intact one and the one she was closest to. Shards of glass pricked her skin through the long sleeves of her hoodie and Elena, gritting her teeth at having to move her heavy and pained body, kicked at the glass, breaking what remained of it. At the last second, she grabbed the gun, which lay beneath her body. After forcing herself to find enough strength, she crawled out of it only to fall into a heap of flesh on the wet, cold ground.

"Mom?" Elena croaked. "Dad?" Neither responded. Her vitality slowly returning to her, Elena crawled to her feet, at least into a crouching position. She crawled over to the passenger side of the car only to gasp, falling onto her butt at the sheer shock of what she saw. Her father was draped over the wind-shield, not having worn his seatbelt. Glass was embedded along his forehead because of the crash and his eyes were wide open, the light having faded perhaps immediately. It did not take a genius to know that he was dead. Miranda Gilbert was still strapped in her seat, though now she was upside down. There were cuts all over her, one in particular dripping heavily of blood on her temple. Elena made out a piece of glass in the wound and cringed. Miranda's right arm was bent t an awkward angle, a silver chain peeking out from her hand. The rain soaked up Elena's hair and clothes, but she stayed and shook her mother.

"Mom!" Elena cried. Miranda did not stir, not at first, and Elena shook her harder, mindful of her mother's arm. "Mommy!" Miranda moaned at that. In her mind, she recalled Elena younger, more innocent and in a time where freedom was her future, not this darkness and despair. But the frantic insistence of her daughter's voice did not match the vibrant smile on the baby girl in her head's face and she moaned again, blinking back into awareness. Miranda hissed and Elena stopped shaking her, scanning her mother's face.

"E…lena…" Her voice was quiet, hoarse almost, and Elena could detect the pain. "Go." She shook her head vehemently.

"N-no…no, I can't. There has to be some way to –

"Leave now!" Miranda was more forceful this time around and Elena sobbed, a shaky hand rising to her mouth to stifle the sounds she made. The lightning cracked once more and she out-rightly jumped.

What in God's name was out there?

"Wh-what…what did I tell you? What do you need to do…?"

"F-find…find Bonnie." Miranda nodded and gestured to the chain in her hand. Elena snatched it up, not even bothering to look at her mother's beloved necklace for fear of crying harder. The tears she was already shedding mixed with the rain.

"Good. Keep it with you and God will always protect you." Elena shook her head, not willing to leave. "Go!"

Her feet moved without permission.

Panting heavily, Elena disappeared into the dark and woody area. The sound of the rain and the raging storm were drowned out by the sound of her feet on the wet and cold Earth and her heavy breathing, quickened despite her athleticism only because of her crying. Before she could get too far from the road, an explosion behind her startled her enough to make her halt and Elena whipped around, eyes wide and frightful.

"NOOOOOOO!"

But her cry fell on deaf ears.

Her mother was gone.

* * *

After what felt like hours, Elena collapsed into a heap against a tree, sinking onto her bottom and onto wet ground. Days before, when her life was normal, Elena would have thrown a bitch fit for getting her jeans wet or boots ruined by mud. However, none of that mattered. She was lost, cold, wet, and alone and still needed to do the last thing her mother asked her to do.

Find Bonnie.

With that resolve, Elena stood on shaky legs, body heavy from both physical and emotional exhaustion. Her lungs greedily sucked in air, her chest rising and falling quickly. Her calves burned and her entire body felt grimy from head to toe. But she had to keep going. Just as she was about to turn left, a hand shot out and fingers gripped her throat harshly. Before she knew it, Elena found herself pressed against the nearest tree, the back of her head hitting the bark.

Piercing black eyes returned her frightened gaze.

"Please…" She pleaded tearfully, fear causing her heart to constrict painfully. "Please don't kill me." The man before her didn't say or do anything, not at first anyway. He stared at her impassively, head tilted to the right just barely as if he were taking her in. Ever so slowly, a grin formed onto his face and his lips parted just slightly to reveal the yellowing teeth behind them and his hand tightened on her throat.

In response, Elena's left leg rose to kick him.

Only for the leg to be caught and Elena to be swung on the muddy ground, skidding into the dirt until her head slammed against another tree. This time resulted in a cry of pain and black spots danced across her vision. She barely made out him approaching her.

"Help…" The first cry was weak. "HELP!"

Without warning, the man began to cough and Elena watched in mild disgust and curiosity as a black smoky substance passed the man's lips. He gagged repeatedly as the cloudy substance pooled around him, his skin pale and his body barely able to handle the force of the extraction. Moments later, his body crumpled to the ground and the dark clouds faded away. Elena glanced to her left almost immediately at the sound of approaching feet only to meet understanding, sad green eyes.

"Bonnie," Elena breathed, relief and confusion seeping into her cold bones. Bonnie nodded solemnly, eyeing her best friend's soaked and shivering body.

"It's been awhile, Elena." Was all she heard before Elena's vision was overtaken by a dark cloud and then she knew no more.


	2. See Me Bear My Teeth

Summary: After being resurrected from Hell by Castiel, Dean finds himself along with Sam traveling to Mystic Falls to find a weapon that could possibly destroy Lucifer once and for all. And then he encounters nineteen year old Elena Gilbert – a stubborn and independent young woman who just so happens to drive Dean up the wall the second they meet. And who just so happens to be that very key that Castiel told them of. Despite reluctance from both Dean and Elena respectively, the trio along with Elena's mysterious best friend, Bonnie Bennett, find themselves on the road, hunting demons and trying to stop the end of the world as they know it all the while trying to ignore their own problems. But how long until tensions become too unbearable? Why is Castiel so damn elusive? And why is Elena so important?

Disclaimer: I do now own either of them. End of story.

**A/N.**

If you are still reading, you are a saint and I adore you. No, really. If you have reviewed, you are the greatest person ever.

Read on!

And review please!

* * *

Chapter 1: See Me Bear My Teeth

**Who Are You, Really? – Mikky Ekko**

_Who, who are you really?_

_And where, where are you going?_

_I've got nothing left to prove_

_Cause I've got nothing left to lose_

_See me bare my teeth for you_

_Who, who are you?_

* * *

**~One year and three months later~**

* * *

"Dude, you do know that this sounds crazy, right?" Sam Winchester inquired, staring at a weary Dean Winchester. Dean had not slept very well last night; Castiel decided to visit him in another dream. Well, that wasn't the only issue but he damn sure could not talk to Sam about it. He didn't want to talk to anyone about it.

"We don't have a choice, Sam." Was the despondent Dean's reply as the older brother fixed his gaze on the road, refusing to meet the rather annoyingly inquisitive and somewhat concerned face of his younger brother. Sam gripped the two files in his hands, brow furrowed at Dean's rather detached and unperturbed stance.

"Really? Come on, Dean. We're going to Mystic Falls – a corny name, might I add – to find some nineteen year old girl who can somehow end Lucifer? The devil?" It did sound quite preposterous when you thought about it. Then again, a few years back, angels sounded preposterous and so did God, but who are they to judge?

"Look, Sam," Dean drawled, glancing somewhat at the paperwork in Sam's hands. "It's crazy; I know it and you know it. But if this girl is our ticket to screwing up Lilith's plans to summon the devil, then we have to take it."

Sam sighed and opened the first file, the one about the girl. The first thing that greeted him was a picture of a rather attractive girl who might be even prettier if she chose to smile. Her almond-shaped eyes were the same chocolate shade of her hair, skin evenly tanned on her young looking oval face, and her hair appeared smooth and sleek in the photograph. She obviously did not want to take this picture.

"Says that her name is…Elena Gilbert," Sam began, finally reading through the actual file. Dean himself had not looked at her or her personal information. Rather, he was contemplating the pack of vampires that made Mystic Falls their permanent blood drive. "Her parents died in a car crash last year and she moved here with a close family friend to go to school. She's a psychology major, a former cheerleader, a volleyball player, an honor student, and…a little brother back in Georgia." Sam frowned. "She's…normal."

"Yeah, well, Cas thinks she needs protection." Dean made a slight turn at the next line. They had forty miles to go if they kept straight. "And check this: Mystic Falls has had a series of unexplainable animal attacks all starting back in 1864." Sam curiously opened the thicker file, eyes focusing on the numerous articles and death reports in the last century and a half. Fleetingly, Dean noted the dark clouds beginning to form even though the radio said there should be clear skies in this part of Virginia.

"Fifty people in the last week," Sam remarked, surprised. "But other, older hunters should have caught onto this years ago?" Dean nodded.

"That's the thing – I called Bobby to see if he knows anything about it. And guess what he said? A few old hunting friends of his actually lived here. He just got a call a few weeks ago from one of them, a Sheila Bennett." Sam's eyes narrowed at that. That didn't make any sense. If they were vampires and hunters here, why wasn't this situation resolved earlier? What the hell happened in this small town?

"Cas sure knows how to pick 'em, doesn't he?" Dean only nodded in agreement and sped down the empty road.

* * *

"Were you following me?" Elena asked breathlessly with eyebrows risen in suspicion. Every day for the last three months now, she took jogs in the forest. At first, it had been because Bonnie's grandmother wanted her to be more familiar with the forest. She had gotten lost in the forest once and the path had been indiscernible to a person not familiar with the land. Afterwards, however, Elena had just grown comfortable with the peace and quiet and needed the runs.

The man in question gave this nearly careless, nonchalant sort of shrug that had Elena narrowing her eyes. She pulled her earphones out of her ears. Not even the emotive delivery from her Elle Goulding playlist could distract her from the prickling sensation on her skin that alerted her to the fact that she was not alone. When she turned around, she came face to face with a male with short brown hair.

"No…I was just taking a walk and happened to see you," he said, voice not betraying his emotions. It was a rather smooth response or it felt smooth, like he had calculated the various ways they would encounter each other and picked this one out as if it would somehow placate her.

Or, at least, the old her.

_Or you're just paranoid…really, really paranoid_, her mind offered and Elena shook it off.

"Of course," was her response, a sarcastic edge in her voice. He smiled, a rather harmless smile, and removed his shades to reveal striking green eyes. Elena, only from her peripheral view, noted where they stood. If she headed left, she would be considered ten minutes away from Bonnie's home.

"We have history together." Elena's eyebrows rose at that, her mind so deeply invested in the idea of keeping her distance and heading home that she took his words quite definitely than what he probably intended. Her mouth opened, as if to respond, only to close again, her mind slightly jumbled before she settled on a reasonable deduction.

Right. She did know him…well, not _know_ him, know him. She knew of him. She had seen him. She recalled a few classes spent listening to the girls go on and on about dreamy green eyes and a cute, quirky grin.

"And English and I think, statistics," she supplied and he nodded, his smile widening. Yes, Elena remembered him now. Honors Literature. She spent one class period pondering her parents' decision to come to Virginia and the teacher called her out, demanding that she answer his question about whatever discussion the class was having. This guy, the hottie in the leather jacket, came running to her defense. "Stefan…Stefan Salvatore, right?"

"And you are Elena. Elena Gilbert." His smile, as all the other females deemed, was rather infectious and a small one formed on her face despite her earlier suspicions. Stefan peered around them, as if taking in the cool weather and gray skies. "Do you always run out here?" Elena nodded.

"Yeah. In the morning. But there was no practice today." There was still wariness in her form as they talked, feet ready to take off at any point. Something just seemed off. Normally, Elena chalked it up to being wary about everyone. But Stefan…Stefan was different. His eyes left hers and trailed downwards.

No, she was wrong.

Stefan was like any other male.

A wave of disgust washed over her when Stefan unashamedly appraised her body, eyes raking over her slender form from her sloping shoulders down to her long legs. Elena yanked the top of the zipper up, cutting off his means of checking out her boobs.

"Everything's in shape to me," he purred and she returned to him a frosty smile. Whatever attraction she might have had for him prior to this encounter went out the window at that. Elena was ready to leave. Now. "The lock in…are you going?"

Not anymore, she thought faintly.

"Maybe." One of his thick eyebrows rose. Yep, that's right. Be cryptic. Leave nothing out there. She even shrugged nonchalantly for good measure. Stefan nodded.

"Well, hopefully I will see you later." He grinned for good measure as if that would somehow garner her enthusiasm. Elena thought she caught something in his eyes, a flash of an indiscernible emotion or even a thought that caused a chill to creep down her spine. She nodded noncommittally and didn't wait for Stefan to say anything more.

She couldn't have gotten away fast enough.

* * *

"You're going," Sheila Bennett stated, finality in her tone and Elena's frown deepened. She, Bonnie, and Sheila met up in the kitchen when she returned from her run. The second Elena brought up a sign of reluctance at the thought of the lockdown in Reed Hall, Sheila was the first to shut it down.

"Sheila, please…I really don't want to go." Elena watched as the elderly woman gave her a rather intense look, one that was reminiscent to the one Miranda Gilbert once gave her for not wanting to attend her grandmother's birthday. Bonnie sat quietly on one of the stools, chewing on a cookie she baked moments before.

"And what, Elena? Lock yourself away from the real world." Sheila shook her head. "Miranda would not like that. Elena appeared wounded. Bonnie's eyes widened. Sheila Bennett did not use the Miranda-card often. In fact, she didn't use it. Bonnie swallowed hall, noting her best friend's hurt expression.

"It's no big deal, Grams," she exclaimed, smiling a little. "We could just order pizza, eat these cookies, and watch Doctor Who re-runs." Never mind the fact that Bonnie herself had been rather excited about the prospects of a campus-wide sleepover. It was really an event orchestrated by town beauty queen, Caroline Forbes, for the sophomores. But Bonnie knew others would come; they always did. She thought it could be fun, for her and Elena.

When Elena first came to live with them, the girl cried herself to sleep every day for nearly a month. She would barely eat and when she did, it was the bare minimum. Despite Sheila's gentle yet stern coaxing now that could possibly get Elena to do what she wanted, the brunette was originally numb to it. The most she would do was call Jeremy to check up on him at least. She barely even spoke to Bonnie. Then the second month rolled around and she began taking walks, never too far away. It just gave her time to not be so cooped up. The third month was when the questions came in. She asked about Bonnie's powers. She asked about her parents. After Sheila was able to explain as much as she deemed important, Elena went back to normal.

Or as normal as a teenage girl could be once she loses her parents and the life she once knew.

The Elena that Bonnie knew was confident, charismatic, and playful. She was adventurous and perhaps a tad bit reckless. She wrote in her journal every day and almost always sported a brilliant smile. She was this girl that everyone wanted to either emulate or be with. She could be bitchy and fun at the same time, carefree and a tad bit spoiled. However, this Elena was different. Quiet and nearly despondent, this one woke up every day as if life was a burden. She smiled every now and then and she was as sociable as Bonnie herself, who was quiet on her own terms. But Bonnie was used to just being nice and being in the background; Elena was the limelight itself. At least, she used to be.

"I just…" Elena didn't know how to word it in such a way that Sheila would understand. She just knew that she didn't trust Stefan or this sleepover. Sheila smiled softly and placed a hand over Elena's.

"I know, Elena. I know. I've told you since you came here to trust your instincts – be always on your guard. And I need you to." Elena nodded. "But I also want you to live. You can't live in fear behind these walls forever, scared of the unknown or at least what's outside this house." Elena sighed. She already knew that Sheila had won this argument. The woman's brightening smile signified her knowledge of that fact as well. "Go. Have fun. Talk to your classmates. And for God's sake, act like you're enjoying it." Elena's lips stretched into a somewhat lifted line, not quite a smile and not quite a frown either.

Bonnie, on the other hand, had all of the excitement her friend lacked. She squealed and embraced her grandmother appreciatively. She grinned at Elena, an expression that caused Elena to fully smile in return, a giggle escaping her at the sight of the tiny, dark-skinned girl's enthusiasm. Elena, in the back of her head, noted that she should probably do more for Bonnie. Bonnie was always willing to do for her, even when it clashed with her own desires. Maybe she could suck it up for once and do for Bonnie.

"Don't worry. I'll keep my eyes open," Bonnie reassured her and Elena's smile was big.

But not bright.

Because as much as she wanted to be happy with her friend and chat about all of the things that could happen tonight, that sinking feeling in her belly would not dissipate.

Something bad was going to happen.

* * *

And as Elena predicted, something bad did happen.

Elena slammed the double doors shut behind her, locking it tightly. She walked backwards, eyes fixed on the doors as if she expected someone to knock them down. She wouldn't be surprised if they did. After a few seconds with no forced entry, Elena alongside the pool, the fluorescent blue light the only thing guiding her in the dark pool room. Glancing around her cautiously, she ran behind the bleachers, shielded by their seats, and slid into a low crouch on the ground. She pulled out the crossbow, her only defense at this point, and loaded it.

Back in September, Sheila gave Elena a big box for her birthday but ordered her not to open it yet. A few weeks later, Sheila brought it and Elena out to a clearing deeper into the forest to reveal the beauty. And it truly was a little beauty. Black and light-weight, the silver filigree and details accented the weapon in such a way that it felt like a novelty to Elena. The armguard was soft and fit on her like a glove, like it was made for solely her. And to be honest, Elena felt badass with it even though she was a rookie. Nearly three months later, her aim had improved significantly. She still had a long ways to go before she could ever be truly gifted, but she was pretty damn handy. She pulled out a small quiver and strapped it onto her shoulder, dumping the duffel bag now. Breath even and her nerves less frantic, Elena slowly stood to her full height, finger on the trigger. Her steps were quiet, guarded, as she listened to the stillness of room.

The night had started normally enough. Despite the frosty exchange between herself and Caroline, Elena found herself enjoying the night for an hour at least. They shared brownies that Bonnie made, sipped on liquor from Caroline's mom's liquor cabinet, and met a few other classmates. They were all planning to have a study group for an upcoming physics test when a scream tainted the once happy atmosphere and then all hell broke loose.

One of the freshmen, who snuck in, a rather flirtatious and rambunctious little twit, actually went quiet fifteen minutes prior. When she couldn't be found in the gymnasium, her friends went into the hallway to search for her. The physical education building held various classrooms; little flirty freshman was not the only one missing. The two might have snuck off, made out in one of them. A matter of seconds later, the front doors slammed opened and a body flew into the room. The corpse skidded to a halt on the shiny, polished floors in front of a sophomore, dead and pale. The girl screamed.

And then came the frenzy.

Elena lost Bonnie. The one person that could protect her or at least help her and Elena had to lose her. Then again, panicky and frightened students each trying to escape an unknown threat that seemed to drain the blood of all of its victims pretty much left no room for every group of friends to stick together. Elena text Bonnie as soon as she found herself alone and they were supposed to meet up in the stair well in ten minutes. Checking her phone one last time to make sure they were still meeting, Elena turned around to head towards the doors she came through only to meet familiar eyes.

"How did you get in here?" Elena asked, eyes narrowing suspiciously at Stefan. His face resembled one of concern, but Elena didn't have time to pretend to trust anyone. Her crossbow was poised, ready to shoot.

"I…I was running from those things…what…" Stefan appeared lost and confused, fearfully glancing back at the open door. Elena just stared at him rather impassively, clutching her crossbow. His eyes finally fell on her weapon and the worry disappeared only to be followed by what appeared to be amusement. "What are you going to do with that?"

"I think you already know that," she replied. It took a minute before Stefan did anything. He stared at her for a long time, not moving or even blinking. But a slow grin formed on his face and he even chuckled.

"And here I thought this was going to be boring." He didn't give Elena time to contemplate his words.

He lunged.

* * *

**A/N.**

So, I'm gonna end it here. If you have read this before, then you know how this chapter originally ended. And it's gonna happen – in the next chapter. Sorry, I felt like I would have stuffed a lot into one chapter and that's not what I wanted. Again, please leave reviews. They are greatly appreciated.


	3. One Eye Open

Summary: After being resurrected from Hell by Castiel, Dean finds himself along with Sam traveling to Mystic Falls to find a weapon that could possibly destroy Lucifer once and for all. And then he encounters nineteen year old Elena Gilbert – a stubborn and independent young woman who just so happens to drive Dean up the wall the second they meet. And who just so happens to be that very key that Castiel told them of. Despite reluctance from both Dean and Elena respectively, the trio along with Elena's mysterious best friend, Bonnie Bennett, find themselves on the road, hunting demons and trying to stop the end of the world as they know it all the while trying to ignore their own problems. But how long until tensions become too unbearable? Why is Castiel so damn elusive? And why is Elena so important?

Disclaimer: I do not own either of them. End of story.

Please review. I know it takes time, but the more you let me know what I'm doing wrong, the more I can improve and post decent chapters. So, please please please please _please_ review! Pretty please with a shirtless Dean on top?

* * *

Chapter 2: With One Eye Open

**Girl With One Eye – Florence + the Machine**

_She told me not to step on the cracks_

_I told her not to fuss and relax_

_Well, her pretty little face stopped me in my tracks_

_But now she sleeps with one eye open_

_That's the price she paid_

* * *

With a snarl, Stefan was on her and Elena's back slammed onto the unforgiving floor, body pinned down by the vampire. Stefan straddled her, hands at her throat to hold her down. She wheezed slightly, the breath having been knocked out of her. When she wiggled to get out from under him, Stefan growled down at her face, teeth sharper and longer than she originally thought. They appeared menacing and lethal and Elena shrunk at the display.

"Do you know why they called me the Ripper?" He inquired, idly sniffing her neck. When his tongue peeked out and slid onto her soft skin and disgust rose in the back of her throat.

"Go to hell," she spat and pulled the trigger. Stefan groaned as the dark arrow pierced his abdomen and Elena shoved him off of her, crawling away. She stood just as quickly as Stefan knelt, the smirk on his cocky little face only causing her to smirk inwardly.

"You didn't really think that would work, did you?" He taunted and yanked the offensive object out, throwing it into the nearby water. Elena only smiled, triumphant with a mischievous glint in her pretty brown eyes.

"It did." Confusion furrowed his brow and when Stefan moved as if to take a step towards her, he found his knees firmly planted on the ground. He pulled and pulled, but he could not move and he turned to her angry and intimidating eyes. But Elena just chuckled at him. "You didn't think that I was stupid, did you?" She spoke with the same taunting tone he used on her and Stefan glowered, wanting nothing more than to sink his teeth into her slender throat and rip her apart. "The tricky thing about vampires is that the one thing you all hunger for can be the one thing that kills you…at least, if it's blood from a dead person." If looks could kill, Elena's corpse would be rotting in a pit somewhere.

"What did you do?"

"Paralyzed you," she answered. "So I can do this." Elena kicked Stefan hard, using enough force to send his body flying into the pool. Elena didn't even bother to see his body sink to the bottom. She turned and she bolted.

Out in the hallway, Elena sprinted. She would not be able to take the elevator. She did not trust it. So, she headed to the other end of the hall towards the stairs. At the bottom, she would avoid the lobby area of the building and head straight for that back door. Just as she was about to run through the doors towards the stairway, the doors were swung open and Elena nearly tripped on her feet only to meet intensely green eyes.

"Down," his rough voice commanded and Elena immediately sank to the floor. Above her, his hand shot out and a shiny disk sailed in the air. A second later and the sound of a body crumpling to the ground alerted Elena to the presence of someone else. Elena glanced behind her and gaped, flabbergasted. Stefan's body lay on the floor, his head a few centimeters away and blood was beginning to pool. Elena slowly stood and aimed at the crossbow at her…hero.

He didn't look like a student.

And she didn't trust him.

"Who the hell are you?" Elena demanded, hand itching to load the crossbow despite the fact that his gun was aimed at her and probably already loaded. The man in question raised an eyebrow.

"The man that just saved your life," he shot back and she bristled. "And you?"

"Elena. Elena Gilbert." Dean's mouth fell open in surprise.

* * *

There were a variety of different reactions one could have when face-to-face with a gun. Some people immediately froze, paralyzed by the fear as their life flashed before their eyes. Some even tried to act tough, as if they could taunt their assailant into not killing them. Others immediately began crying and pleading for their lives, offering to give up whatever it took to get their would-be killer to choose another victim tonight.

Not Bonnie Bennett.

The second Sam rounded the corner and pointed his gun at the cause of the quiet steps he heard, she squeaked – genuinely squeaked – and her hands flew up as if she just got caught sticking her hand in the cookie jar. Her eyes, dark and luminous, were a clear green shade and they widened in surprise.

"I'm Bonnie," she said quickly as if that was enough to somehow explain her presence. And even if she turned out to be the most dangerous being on the planet, Sam found himself instinctively lowering his weapon, rather charmed.

"Sam."

For a moment, they stood in that hallway, both smiling just a little. She really could have been a killer, a vampire like the ones he and Dean killed the second they came in, and Sam would not have suspected a thing. The moonlight filtered in through one of the windows high along the wall, illuminating her skin and catching the dark brown highlights on her curly hair. There was a word to describe her, something fitting because the way she looked at that particularly moment made his mouth dry.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked after a while, clearing his throat. It had been a long time since he had been struck stupid by a pretty face and her heart-shaped face truly was rather pretty. Bonnie lowered her hands slowly.

"My friend, Elena, got lost when the crowd went crazy," she explained. "I promised I'd meet her, but I just text her and she didn't answer. I think she's at the pool." Sam tilted his head curiously, a rather adorably expression akin to a confused puppy in Bonnie's eyes. Was this the same Elena?

"Elena Gilbert?" Bonnie nodded.

"Yes, she's my best friend. We have to find her. I promised to keep her safe."

With that said, Bonnie began to walk past Sam who seemed rather confused. Her? Protecting someone? Now, Sam knew that he was tall. It took years for him to grow accustomed to the long legs that seemingly came out of nowhere. Standing at an intimidating six feet and three inches, Sam towered over many. And Bonnie? She looked like she was an entire foot below him; she was tiny before a giant like Sam. And accompanying this diminutive stature was a rather petite and slim form that looked like it could hardly do anyone harm.

Which was why she didn't get too far. Sam grabbed hold of her arm – his fingers were able to wrap around the entire limb – and pulled her back.

"Hey, hey, hey…you can't go up there. It's dangerous," Sam said, pulling her back towards him. Bonnie smiled up at his face, a knowing glint in her eyes.

"If you keep me safe, Winchester." His mouth hung open in shock and she hurried down the hall. Seconds later, he was behind her again and even though he couldn't see her face, Bonnie smiled. "I've been waiting a long time to meet you and your brother, Sam."

"H-how…wait, how did you know I have a brother? Who are you? Bonnie –

"Sam," she said softly and whirled around to face him. Clear and piercing, Bonnie's eyes reminded him of the lush and dark grass in the woods that he and Dean would sometimes sneak out to just to have some fun whenever they were in some small town. They held so many emotions and he could probably, if he took the time, pinpoint each and every one. These eyes could not lie; they were honest and gentle. And so very knowing and they just made her dark features all the more alluring, as if he were staring at some goddess. She was…

Ethereal.

That was the word he was looking for.

"We don't have time to talk. Not now. But I need you to trust me and help me find my friend. And then we get somewhere safe, I promise to tell you as much as I can." Their eyes locked and a brief moment of understanding passed between them only ruined when Sam broke the eye contact. Bonnie had grabbed his hand. "Come on, we have to find Elena."

* * *

If Dean was the Dean before he went to Hell, he would have acknowledged that inner voice in his head that told him that he should have taken a good look at the girl in the picture from earlier because, Goddamn she was beautiful! If Dean was the old Dean, he would have taken his time to fully appraise her slim and slightly athletic form. His eyes would have taken in every feature of her lovely oval-shaped face; the almond-shaped eyes that were the deepest shade of brown Dean had ever seen, the creaminess of her olive complexion, a thin and small nose, the high cheekbones, and the full lips that looked so damn soft. The old him would have lingered on her breasts, the bust line emphasized by her leaving the top three buttons of the light denim blouse open to reveal the black camisole beneath. He would have trailed his gaze down to the slight flare of her hips, accentuated by dark jeans, and traveled down to the exceptionally long legs and small feet.

But he didn't.

Or, at least, he told himself he did not.

Instead, Dean focused on the fact that for two seconds, neither of them took a breath. Both, with their weapons drawn, stared each other down with near equal levels of distrust, apprehension, and deadly intent. Those chocolate eyes of the beauty before him narrowed just slightly; Dean detected a small tremor in her hands. Brave or not, she was still afraid. A slow, lazy and rather arrogant smirk lifted the left corner of his mouth.

"You plan on hurtin' someone with that?" He inquired, amused. Straddling the line of feeling shocked and insulted, Elena glanced down at her crossbow and then back to him. A faint tint of color appeared on the apples of her cheeks. Dean had to chide himself not to think the action cute.

"For your information, I had complete control over the situation," Elena said in a matter-of-fact tone, trying her hardest to squash down the embarrassment.

Here this man was with eyes like twinkling peridot gemstones beneath the sun's rays holding guns and whatever other weapons he might possess. And there was Elena, silly little Elena with a crossbow. She felt like a child with a toy, not a woman with an actually lethal weapon. Dean raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her, challenging her. Even if his life depended on it, he wouldn't be able to tell you why he was fucking with her.

But it was kinda fun.

"Really? 'Cause from where I'm standing, I was the one who took out your little friend back there." Elena glowered at him and Dean couldn't help it; the small pout she was sporting caused the smirk to form into a smile, though it only served to agitate Elena further.

"I would have gotten around to figuring that out," she replied smartly and moved to sidestep him, but Dean's hand shot out in front of her.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Out of here, preferably somewhere where I'm not vampire chow." Elena tried again, but Dean took a step in her way. Elena shifted on her feet, the irritation finally reaching her face. She had to fight the urge to stamp her feet like a child.

"Not without some protection, you don't," he chided. "Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself with that thing." Elena scowled.

"Okay, for the record, I've been training with this for some time, so you can stop with the kiddy act," she snapped. Dean just stared at her, thoroughly amused. Her anger fueled his excitement for some odd reason that he did not want to understand; her irritation was interesting. The childhood story behind the reason a guy pulled a girl's pigtails flitted across his mind, but he ignored it. "And second, who the hell do you think you are?"

"Dean Winchester," he told her and Elena shoved his arm out of her way, lightly jogging down the steps. She growled under her breath when she heard his own steps behind her. She forced herself not to look at him, to not watch as his eyes darkened at her display of violence. The glare made her heart race for unknown reasons. She needed to get out of this building and away from this man. For one, she didn't want those things to come after her and Dean, if that was even his name, unnerved her. "I was sent to find and protect you by an angel named Castiel." Elena whirled on him at the bottom of the stairs, disbelieving and thoroughly aggravated.

"You expect me to believe that an _angel_ sent _you_ here to find _me_?" She asked, incredulous. Dean pinched the bridge of his nose gently, a headache beginning to form. "What's next? God will appear?"

"Wouldn't be surprised," Dean muttered under his breath before returning his gaze to her. "And you know what? What's so fucking surprising about angels existing?" He pointed behind him. "You remember your friend back there? Well, there are _hundreds_ more in this one town just waiting to take a bite out of your pretty little neck, sweetheart, and I can assure you; you're gonna need _all_ the protection you can get!"

On a normal day, Elena would have taken everything he said into account and actually attempted to process what he told her. But there was only one thing her brain could focus on and she huffed, indignant.

"Do not call me sweetheart," she snapped. Her eyes narrowed as Dean stood on that final step before her, his tall frame looming even more over her slender frame. Elena struggled to ignore the intimidating stance he took. Dean inhaled deeply, catching a whiff of something sweet and slightly spicy wafting from her hair.

"Now, look –

"No, you look," Elena snapped, taking one step forward to get in Dean's face. She had to get on the tips of her toes. "I've had enough of this," she gestured between the two of them, "and I still don't trust you. And just because you swing some gun around doesn't mean a thing to me!" Dean took that final step, causing Elena to take a few backwards to put some distance between them. "Move."

"Or what, huh?" He taunted, eyes narrowed. Unlike Sam, Dean wasn't blessed with the patience of a saint and they didn't have time to be hanging around because she wanted to turn this tiny little spat into a full on war. "What could you possibly do to me, _sweetheart_?" He added that last little nickname just to get a rise out of her.

And Elena slapped him.

Before Elena knew it, her back was slammed against the wall behind her; the arm that wielded the crossbow was pinned to the wall, utterly useless at this point. He was strong; that much was certain in the powerful display of man that gripped her like she was nothing more than a doll. Dean stared down at her, eyes darkening to a dark green shade that pierced her where she stood. His nose flared with anger; if she was paying attention and she tried to tell her brain that she wasn't, her gaze would have lingered on the very faint sprinkle of freckles that decorated the tip of his nose. She could feel the warmth from his muscular form like a wave of irrepressible heat; it was near suffocating and the masculine scent he produced caused her to gulp silently. She faintly pretended that she didn't take a peek at the rather kissable lips in front of her.

"I'll say this only one more time and I mean, only once," he said lowly, his voice having taken on a growl that sent a thrill up her spine. "Castiel said you were important; that you needed protection. Trust me, sweetheart, I barely like baby-sitting my own brother let alone watching you." Elena, despite being intimidated, scrunched up her face in indignation. "But I promise to keep you safe, even if you don't want me to. But you gotta trust me to get you out of this."

Elena did not want to trust him. She wanted Bonnie and to be back home with her and Sheila and those chocolate-chip cookies Bonnie baked earlier. She wanted to go back to having a normal and ignorant life filled with coffee and scones in the morning with her mom and crime shows with her father. She wanted to go back to annoying Jeremy and butting into his love life because she was his big sister and she could. She even wanted the simplicity of her relationship with Matt. However, no matter what she wanted, Elena knew that that life was over and as she stared into Dean's now brighter eyes, she knew that she had no choice but to trust him.

For now, he was all she had. Elena nodded slowly and Dean exhaled heavily, glad to put some distance between them. Jasmine, the scent he finally was able to name, seemed to be firmly imprinted on her; it was warm and sensual and took his brain to unwanted territory. And their closeness only made it that much more intoxicating.

"I get it, you know," he said quietly and Elena met his gaze questioningly. "Things happen and you learn to sleep with one eye open." It took a moment for her to respond; Elena spent a moment rubbing her wrist and Dean felt bad momentarily for gripping her too tightly. Then she turned to him solemn eyes.

"Yeah, even when you're not sleeping," she replied. They both averted their gaze for very different reasons, neither wanting the other to see that moment of weakness that her words had brought. A few seconds later, Dean's outstretched hand appeared her periphery.

"Come on, let's go find my brother."

He tried to ignore the tingle in his hand when hers fit snugly in his.


End file.
